La tragedia del Gryffindor de siempre
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: A veces guardar silencio sería mejor para James Potter, eso nadie lo dudaba, ni siquiera él. / LIME


Hace mucho que no escribia algo parecido y ahora al descubrir que desde la app de Fanfiction es posible actualizar pues me aventé a la prueba.

**Advertencia: Slash, lime y un poco de crack, lo de siempre OoC y problemas temporales.****Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos propietarios.****_**

**La tragedia del Gryffindor de siempre**

La mesa que pertenecía a Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor estaba atestada de libros, pergaminos y demás accesorios escolares que pertenecían a los chicos de cuarto grado de esa casa. La empanadas de calabaza, el puré de patatas dulces y el jugo de manzana habían sido relegados a segundo plano por los alumnos de ese grado, en cambio, los cuchillos y tenedores eran ahora varitas mágicas en las manos inexpertas de los jóvenes magos, quienes usaban los cubiertos para practicar la posición correcta y los movimientos que cada uno de los hechizos requería. Ese ambiente de estudio y concentración máxima llevaba un par de semanas existiendo, desde que los competitivos leones habían reprobado contra Slytherin en el examen posterior de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ese día obtendrían su revancha, justo después del almuerzo en el aula 3C, tercer piso del castillo de Hogwarts.

Aunque ninguno de los valientes chicos de uniforme escarlata estaban completamente seguros de rendir un examen tan perfecto como sus estándares para aprobar lo pedían.

– ¡Me rindo!– con un gruñido que venía desde el fondo de su pecho, Sirius Black dejó salir cuan cansado se encontraba de esas dos semanas de largas noches de estudio y pocas horas de sueño, bajó los pergaminos que estaba revisando, estampando con algo de fuerza contra la mesa su mano junto con estos, llamando la atención de sus otros tres amigos, quienes dejaron de hacer lo propio para observar la devastada cara de angustia que mostraba el joven de cabello rizado – Llevamos dos semanas haciendo lo mismo, si no pudimos memorizar todo esto en tres meses ¿Qué nos hace creer que vamos a poder en este momento? Prefiero reprobar de nuevo con honor a seguir arrastrándome entre estos apuntes.

Un bufido salió de la boca del mayor de los Black, moviendo los mechones que caían en su rostro, escondiendo hasta ese momento las ojeras que esas horas de estudio en la sala común ahora le pasaban factura.

– Tienes razón, no tiene caso que sigamos con esta farsa – James comenzó a hablar, mientras enrollaba los pergaminos que hasta hacia algunos segundos había dejado de leer, pasando su mirada por los rostros confundidos del otro par de amigos que aún no se unían a la moción– Además ¿Por qué reprobamos la última vez?

– Porque no contesté bien a una de las preguntas que el profesor Riddle me hizo… – con algo de pena en su voz el más bajo y temeroso de los merodeadores contestó la pregunta de James, escondiendo su rostro ligeramente sonrojado por el bochorno de recordar su culpa al hacer reprobar a todos los de su casa, solo mirando a Potter asentir con la cabeza ante el testimonio.

– ¡Exacto! Si mal no recuerdo, los de Slytherin respondieron como mínimo tres preguntas de forma incorrecta, Colagusano solo se equivocó en una y aun así quienes reprobaron fuimos nosotros, ¡Es una prueba totalmente injusta! ¡Y no vamos a permitir que nuestros derechos sean pisoteados de esa forma! –el ánimo del chico de gafas fue creciendo conforme su discurso iba tomando forma y sentido, con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia curvando sus labios dio una nueva vista hacia sus amigos, pasando por los otros alumnos de su generación que se habían detenido a escuchar la conversación que el cuarteto parecía tener.

–Justo o no, no tenemos otra opción que no volver a equivocarnos – la voz de la conciencia grupal se alzó entre los alaridos de revolución que el más joven de los cuatro soltaba, mirándolo con severidad para hacerlo calmar, aunque ese arte de controlarlo con la mirada seguía sin funcionar – es obvio que los Slytherin tendrán privilegios con el profesor, pero no podemos hacer nada más que darle motivos para entender que Gryffindor es por mucho mejor que las serpientes – la otra mitad del grupo asintió de acuerdo con lo que Remus Lupin había dicho. Pero James simplemente dejó que las acertadas palabras de su rubio amigo entraran por uno de sus oídos y saliera por el otro.

–Di lo que quieras, yo pelearé por lo justo ¡Así sea lo último que haga! – murmuró apenas para que sus amigos tuvieran esa frase en cuenta, levantándose con velocidad sobre el banquillo enfrente de la mesa, mirando a todos por encima, a grandes y a chicos, aquellos que tendrían la misma suerte que ellos y los que no se rebelaron en su tiempo, pudo sentir el poder entre sus manos y sabía que debía usarlo para bien.

Aclaró su garganta, se agachó a quitar los libros que le estorbaban y la comida, dando un paso para escalar y subirse sobre la mesa.

– ¡Gryffindor! ¡Escuchadme en este momento! –comenzó su discurso una vez que sus pies se aseguraron a la madera de la mesa, notando como no solo los jóvenes que estaban en su casa, sino también los de otras mesas, fantasmas y profesores le observaban con sorpresa, continuando antes de que el tiempo se le agotara – ¿Quiénes están hartos de los abusos que tiene Tom Riddle con todos nosotros? ¡Levanten su mano en señal de apoyo! – la mirada de los de cuarto se posó sobre Potter quien levantaba ambos brazos al aire, con los puños cerrados, sin esperar realmente apoyo en ese instante – ¡Derrocaremos el sistema! ¡Saboteemos el examen de esta tarde! ¡Dejemos ver que la unidad hace la fuerza! ¡Ni un reprobado dentro de los injustos estándares de Tom Marvolo Riddle! ¡Por exámenes y evaluaciones justas! ¡¿Quién conmigo?! – un grito lleno de energía que pretendía ser lo más cercano a un rugido de león cerró su discurso motivacional.

El rostro brillante de esperanza de sus compañeros de clase se vio apagado de un momento a otro, bajando casi con la misma velocidad que habían separado los ojos de los libros, visiblemente incomodos por algo que sucedía. Se escuchaba por encima del murmullo colectivo las risas y burlas hechas por los de Slytherin; pero nada de eso pararía a James Potter .

–¡Queremos un colegio justo para todos! ¡Sin favoritismos! ¡Con las mismas oportunidades para todos! ¡¿Quién conmigo?! – Pudo escuchar a Sirius toser falsamente observando algo detrás de él, observó a Remus rascarse sobre la ceja mientras señalaba con el meñique detrás de él y sintió la regordeta mano de Peter jalar su pantalón para bajarlo de la mesa, pero al parecer nada funcionó, James continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez el discurso, observando como todos hacían señas para hacerlo callar – ¡La censura no será permitida! ¡Unidos podremos contra él!

Un aplauso seco y pausado se elevó sobre el ruido natural del sitio, haciendo que el chico de lentes se volteara con una expresión feliz en su inocente rostro, aunque todos sus sueños se vieron tirados por un par de orbes rojizas que lo miraban de una manera tan absurdamente tranquila que lograba helar cada gota de su sangre.

– Bravo, Señor Potter– el aplauso pausado continuó hasta que dejó de hablar, sin apartar la mirada del aludido, extendiéndole una mano para hacerlo bajar, gesto que inconscientemente el chico aceptó –Me gustaría saber si tan motivadoras palabras tocaron el corazón de sus compañeros– Riddle giró con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, buscando entre las cuatro mesas de estudiantes si alguien estaba de acuerdo con la revolución de Potter, encontrando con gran parte de los chicos fingiendo que James no existía. Mientras sus mas cercanos amigos lo miraban con preocupación en su rostro, sin decir absolutamente nada– Es una pena como un líder nato como usted no ha logrado llegar a estas almas tan mundanas, ¡mejor suerte para la próxima!

Una risa de burla se escapó con toda la intención y maldad que pudiera existir en ese joven profesor, la cual resonó entre las cuatro paredes del sitio, solo incrementando la incomodidad que pudiera haber dentro de ese salón. Por su parte el menor de los merodeadores mantenía un color rojo sobre sus mejillas debido a la incomodidad y vergüenza de la que estaba siendo víctima, evadiendo a toda costa la mirada con otro ser humano o fantasma.

–Lo veo a usted y a todos sus seguidores en cinco minutos en el aula– volviendo al tono frio y cruel de voz que tenía siempre, Riddle había dado la instrucción antes de salir de ahí.

Dejando al joven de lentes y ojos color avellana enfrente de su ruina social.

–Intentamos decírtelo, pero entre más lo hacíamos, más hablabas – fueron las palabras que Remus dejó salir, una vez dentro del Aula 3C a la espera de la "matanza" de la cual serían victimas, sentado detrás del duo de travesuras que tenia como mejores amigos, acariciando el revuelto cabello de James, intentando con todas las fuerzas no reírse de la desgracia.

–Debiste darte cuenta cuando todos bajaron la cabeza y fingieron que no te conocían – con tono desinteresado Sirius hacia todo lo que tentia en sus manos para no reírse mientras recordaba lo ocurrido apenas hacia unos minutos– Pero ¿sabes algo, prongs? Estoy seguro que tu discurso sirvió de algo… –Potter levantó el rostro, motivado por las últimas palabras que su mejor amigo casi hermano había dicho – Si, para hacerlo reir – y sin aguantar más, Sirius Black dejó escapar toda la burla que había escondido tan bien, viendo como el culpable de todo se escondía entre sus brazos para evitar a todo ser vivo.

La puerta del salón fue abruptamente abierta, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo, cortándola con la misma rapidez con la que entró, la elegante figura del profesor a cargo se movió hacia el frente de salón, notando como a su paso los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin iban sentándose y guardando silencio, sin haber escuchado instrucción alguna. La mirada carmesí de Tom observó ambos grupos, sonriendo con suavidad, escondiendo malicia en ese gesto.

– El discurso del señor Potter sirvió de algo para hacerme pensar en mis métodos de evaluación –comentó como si nada, con calma, regocijándose internamente por la sorpresa que los rostros inocentes de esos niños parecían mantener – y bueno, Slytherin salga de aquí, están exentos del examen – todo el grupo de las serpientes se movió rápidamente, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar sin esperar que su Jefe de Casa se arrepintiera de la idea que había tomado.

La sorpresa y el disgusto se podía observar en el reducido grupo que ahora era conformado solo por leones, quienes se miraban entre ellos y cuchicheaban preguntas, siendo callados cuando de nuevo el profesor había empezado a hablar.

–Las rebeliones vienen con consecuencias, para bien o para mal, pueden darle las gracias a Potter cuando terminen sus exámenes, dentro de 45 minutos – con tono feliz hizo aparecer tres pergaminos enfrente de todos los chicos, quienes miraban con miedo y asombro cada una de las preguntas que estaban en la primera cara del pergamino de enfrente, sin saber como reaccionar al final de todo– su tiempo empieza a correr ahora.

Los tinteros fueron testigos de la velocidad con la que las plumas fueron arrancadas de su seguridad, el único sonido que podía escucharse en el aula casi vacia era el raspar de la punta entintada contra el papiro, con una gran velocidad; de todos los alumnos menos de James, quien seguía todavía recostado en la mesa, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, con ganas de desaparecer de ese mundo.

–Potter, ya que tiene tantas ganas de dormir – el profesor de DCAO se acercó a él, inclinándose sobre su hombro para llamar la atención de su alumno revolucionario, con una sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba ver su verdadera naturaleza– Pasa hacia el asiento de atrás de la fila.

Sin ganas de seguir pisando la tierra, obedeció, tomando su tintero y su examen, aun le quedaban 30 minutos y posiblemente los usaría para contestar gran parte de las preguntas. Si es que su mente cooperaba en esa misión. Se dignó a abrir el examen, el rascar de su pluma se dejó escuchar en esa parte del salón, tan oscura y silenciosa, donde la luz del par de ventanas que tenía apenas iluminaba esa parte, con esfuerzo escribió sus datos, intentó leer pero le fue imposible mirar algo tan fino como la primera pregunta con perfecta caligrafía con esa iluminación. Sacó la varita del bolsillo interno de su uniforme, conjurando un hechizo iluminador que rápidamente fue abatido dejándolo de nuevo en la semi penumbra de su nuevo lugar.

– Sin hechizos, Señor Potter – pudo sentir el cálido aliento ajeno chocar en contra de su cuello, el siseo de un susurro que iba a su oído, lo cual logró estremecerlo a tal grado de hacerle soltar la pluma, creando un manchón tan grande que cancelaba las últimas palabras del renglón que había escrito, dejándolo ilegible.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el juvenil rostro del de lentes, bufando suavemente en un intento de mantener la calma, no estaba de humor para soportar el acoso innecesario del profesor, por lo cual volteó el rostro, mirando sobre su hombro, encarando al ex Slytherin que se mantenía insistente detrás suyo.

– ¿No tendría que estar cambiando de piel mientras se alimenta de nuestra desesperación? – preguntó sin estar realmente interesado en una respuesta, manteniendo la mirada contra la del mas alto, como la posición se lo permitía. Pudo notar como la sonrisa tenebrosa de Tom se hacía cada vez mas notoria y tétrica, dejando salir un pequeño sonido parecido a una risa, que se mantenía como un siseo bajo.

–Si que tienes agallas, sabía que eras idiota pero no un suicida– comentó como si nada, con esa tranquilidad que parecía inhumana en él. Colocó la diestra en el mentón del muchacho, apretando con fuerza sobre de este para provocar dolor, abriendo a su paso la boca del adolescente, obligándolo a mantener la mirada contra la propia, aun esa incomoda posición– Pero debe de ser algo obligatorio en ustedes, sucios barbajanes

James intentó quitar la mano que le lastimaba empujándola aunque solo lograba que Riddle apretara con mayor fuerza, provocando que el dolor se intensificara hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Un par de lagrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos, rodando sobre sus mejillas, sin poder pasar inadvertidas.

El agarre se suavizó. Siendo testigo de como el rostro de su agresor se acercaba demasiado hacia él, pasando sus labios sobre la humeda y tersa piel del menor, lamiendo el recorrido que las lagrimas habían marcado sobre una de sus mejillas, avanzando tan lento como los segundos al ser contados en voz alta, acercándose a sus labios, cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente al sentir el beso, sus labios se abrieron lentamente, dudando de ello, dejando que el mas alto tomara las riendas de la situación. Sintió como la cálida lengua del profesor se abria paso, acariciando cada centímetro de su húmeda cavidad, siguió el ritmo con algo de torpeza producto del nerviosismo, cerrando sus ojos conforme pasó el tiempo. Disfrutaba completamente el beso, el calor que del cuerpo ajeno emanaba y se sentía, el ligero tacto que la mitad de su cuerpo podía tener del joven profesor. Sus mejillas se prendieron en un sonrojo cuando fue consiente de la candente lucha de poder durante el beso, dando un par de respingos ante tales sensaciones, sin desear que estas terminaran.

Riddle se alejó con algo de rudeza, para observar detenidamente al jovencito al cual había besado segundos antes, volviendo a pegarse en un abrazo, rodeándolo por la espalda, estrujando el tembloroso cuerpo del chiquillo, notando el sonrojo del que era culpable.

–Así que no era una mentira– comentó con genuina impresión, mientras bajaba sus manos por el torso y vientre del mas pequeño, soltando una especie de risa que apenas fue captada– Tu cuerpo reacciona perfectamente a mi… Y pensaba que esa mirada de idiota al verme era solo tu forma de ser –el hiriente comentario fue a parar directo al pecho de James, quien estaba a nada de replicar, siendo parado por un apretón sobre su semi erecto miembro, robando sus palabras en forma de gemido, el cual alertó a un par de sus compañeros, aunque no fue tomado en serio.

La cremallera no representó gran problema para Riddle quien con un movimiento veloz se deshizo de ella, permitiendo que su mano dominante fuera a parar dentro de los pantalones de su alumno, escabullendose rápidamente debajo de los interiores de Potter, robando su aliento al tocarlo directamente, tan despacio que podía sentir la desesperación de su víctima.

—Guarda silencio, no quieres que te escuchen ¿o si?—la profunda voz de Tom golpeó sobre su oído, tan seductora que acompañó con una mordida sobre el lóbulo del más joven, sin aparte su mano de la erección del menor— Si alguno volteara sería una pena...

James mordió su labio para evitar dejar salir los gemidos que se creaban en su garganta, recargando su cuerpo sobre el pecho contrario, cerró sus ojos solo para permitir que las caricias regaladas fueran lo único que pudiera importarle. Aunque en realidad no le importaba quien pudiera oírle.

—Si, una pena —replicó el moreno, sonriendo de medio lado y dejando que sus palabras se combinaran con jadeos — que un maestro se este sobrepasando con su inocente alumn...ngh!!!

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un apretón sobre su ya sensible glande, aquel dedo pulgar que giraba sobre de esta con lentitud y algo de presión, haciendo temblar sobre su asiento al más bajo. Jadeante y claramente debilitado, el mayor aprovechó para empujar por los hombros el cuerpo del menor, haciendo que quedase sobre de la mesa, aprovechó también para acomodarlo, dejando que sus rodillas descansaran en el banquillo, levantó así la túnica de su uniforme, pegandose al delgado cuerpo del más bajo, restregando la erección que crecía en sus propios pantalones contra el redondo trasero del Gryffindor, afianzando a este por la cintura.

—Si, claramente lo sería —repitió Riddle, mientras seguía masturbándose sobre de él, restregando con rapidez la gran erección en el precioso trasero de James— Pero ¿Acaso un Gryffindor no se sacrifica por sus compañeros? —la zurda de Tom bajó desde la delgada cintura de Potter, acariciando sobre su vientre hasta llegar al botón que aún lo mantenía vestido con el pantalón, quitandolo para dejar que este cayera un poco— En este bonito trasero —comentó lleno de lujuria en sus palabras, llevando la misma mano que lo acariciaba hacia su trasero, apretando para acentuar el punto— tienes la oportunidad de hacer que tus amigos pasen este examen— se inclinó un poco más sobre de él, hasta su cuello, lamiendo y besando la fina piel del más joven— Y ¿No lo harás por ellos?

James solo asintió rápidamente, habia tocado en él una fibra sensible que difícilmente le haría cambiar de opinión, cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza para esconder el rostro entre sus brazos, Riddle sonrió en esa mueca macabra que le caracterizaba, abriendo su pantalón, liberando su erección que antes había empezado a molestar. Se acomodó detrás de él, de nuevo, usando ambas manos para separar los glúteos del joven aprendiz, apretando y masajeando, murmuró un par de cosas que fueron inaudibles, agachándose a dejar una marca en la tierna piel descubierta que sostenía, escuchando el chillido del menor. Y sin pensarlo más, ni aplazar el instante, tomó con una de sus manos su propia erección, empujándola a través de la pequeña y virginal entrada del chico de las gafas.

El castaño dio un respingo al sentir la invasión, sin poder evitar gemir tan alto que rebotaba en las paredes del aula, sin embargo nadie volteó ni hizo alusión de haberlo escuchado, gracias a uno de los hechizos que Riddle apresuró a utilizar. El león volteó apenas sobre su hombro para mirar a Tom, apretando sus manos sobre la madera del pupitre, clavando su mirada llena de disgusto en el rostro blanquecino del profesor. Sus labios temblaron en su primer intento de decir cualquier cosa, pero se rindió, justo al sentir la cadera del más alto arremeter contra de él.

El chico de las gafas volvió a recostarse sobre la madera, sintiendo como sobre su espalda se posaba el mayor, como los labios de este recorrían desde la base de su cuello, encima de la camisa, bajando por su espalda y dejando ligeras mordidas en sus hombros aún cubiertos. Las grandes y masculinas manos de su contrario se posaron directamente en los huesos de su estrecha cadera, enterrando las uñas en ellas, comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido, continuo, disfrutando de la estrecha entrada del menor. Y el joven alumno se ceñía ante cada embestida, dejando que los jadeos se elevaran tanto como era posible.

—Mal-dita sea...Pot...ter—los jadeos de Riddle se alzaron sobre los gemidos dolorosos del aludido, sus uñas se enterraron en la suave morena piel del chiquillo, arrancando otro gemido decorado por el dolor del que era víctima— ¡D-deja de apretar! —una sonora nalgada decoró la escena, sin parar sus movimientos en contra del delgado cuerpo que tenía sometido.

La mano de James bajó hasta su erección, cerrándose en ella, masturbándose con prisa, deseaba llegar al final, sentía el clímax tan cerca que parecía morir. Sentía que detrás de él, Riddle empezaba a hacer de las embestidas más lentas, tranquilas y menos dolorosas, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Una de las manos del ex Slytherin fue a parar hasta su cabello, halándolo con algo de fuerza hacía atrás, volviendo a usar la misma potencia de antes en sus movimientos, haciendo que se corriera sobre el legajo de pergaminos y justo en aquel instante de placer, Riddle terminó justo dentro de él.

Y sin decir palabra alguna se alejó del muchacho, dejándolo jadeante contra su mesa, intentando recuperar sus sentidos, el mayor se acomodó, acercándose una vez más a él, dejando un beso en su mejilla más cercana sin olvidar susurrar "Que nadie se entere" antes de terminar con el hechizo que los rodeaba, gritando que todos entregaran sus exámenes en ese instante.

—Aprobamos— la mirada sorprendida de Sirius Black al leer el pergamino que estaba pegado en las puertas del Gran Comedor con los resultados de DCAO era como un poema, volteando a ver a sus tres amigos, mientras la sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro— ¡Ja! Yo jamás dudé

—Si, es sorprendente, para haber dejado más de un tercio del examen sin contestar...—Remus buscaba el nombre de todos sus amigos, viendo la calificación de cada uno— Pero... Hay un error

—James, no estás en la lista —Pettigrew se había dado cuenta al checar su calificación que se saltaba de la P hasta la S, sin rastros del apellido de su mejor amigo— pero si estuviste en el exámen... Con nosotros

El aludido palideció por unos segundos, rebuscando entre los nombres de todos una y otra vez, con la esperanza de encontrar el "Potter" entre ellos.

— Señor Potter —el siseo de la voz de Riddle hizo que su piel se erizada, escuchándolo demasiado cerca de él, cerró los ojos y giró lentamente sobre sus talones, esperando que no estuviera detrás de él— En mi despacho en 20 minutos, hablaremos de su calificación— el guiño en el ojo del profesor solo lo vio el aludido, temblando al saber lo que le deparaba el destino.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, más no hicieron nada, continuaron su camino dentro del Gran Comedor. Y James comprendía, justo en ese momento, que había abierto la caja de Pandora por sus impulsos.

_¿Te gustó? ¿si? ¿no? Hazmelo saber en reviews. _


End file.
